jennahkoehlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Pretty Cure?! 😲
|director = Jennah Koehler |theme = Former Nick Jr., Noggin and Nick Jr. Block series |pre = Backyardigans Pretty Cure ���� |suc = Cosmic Charge Pretty Cure! }} is a fortieth fan series created by Jennah Koehler, replaced by Backyardigans Pretty Cure ���� in its same time slot. The season's themes are former Nick Jr., Noggin and Nick Jr. Block series. Production Plot / Episodes}} Characters Pretty Cure Live-Action Team : Daralice Ricci / As Cure Shoes, she represents A Walk In Your Shoes. Her theme color is rose. : Taylor Romano / As Cure Room, she represents Blue's Room. Her theme color is indigo. : Frances Daisy / As Cure Castle, she represents Eureeka's Castle. Her theme color is mint. : Felicity Trump / As Cure Unpaved, she represents Sesame Street Unpaved. Her theme color is coral. : Ellise Luna / As Cure Electric, she represents The Electric Company. Her theme color is azure. : Martina Tinkman / As Cure Team, she represents On the Team. Her theme color is also coral, like Felicity. As , she represents Oobi. Her theme color is also coral, like Felicity and Martina. }} Animated Team : Marietta de la Vega / As Cure Tickety, she represents Tickety Toc. Her theme color is turquoise. : Ettore Bianchi / As Cure Adventure, she represents Miffy's Adventures Big and Small. Her theme color is viridian. : Jesslyn Hanakawa / As Cure Franklin, she represents Franklin. Her theme color is peach. : Dia Seiya / As Cure Beast, she represents Maggie and the Ferocious Beast. Her theme color is also indigo, like Taylor. : Ettore Aijo / As Cure Cro, she represents Cro. Her theme color is also mint, like Frances. Also the same name as Ettore : Eve DeNost / As Cure Harajuku, she represents Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Her theme color is canary. : Moira Ritch / As Cure Regal, she represents Regal Academy. Her theme color is also viridian, like Ettore Bianchi. : Shirley Amanohana / As Cure Rubbadub, she represents Rubbadubbers. Her theme color is also turquoise, like Marietta.Bianchi. As , she represents Dora The Explorer. Her theme color is pink. }} Removed Cures : Nagisa Kandi / As , she represents Arthur. Her theme color is beige. : Kanako Shinji / As , she represents Vocaloid. Her theme color is turquoise. : Mizuno Takahashi / As , she represents SpongeBob SquarePants. Her theme color is yellow. : Rofu Avuburedo / As , she represents Breadwinners. Her theme color is green. Items Terminology * Pretty Cure - The girls are allow to transform into Former Guardians. Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia *Based off Vocaloid, this is the first time that cures represent colors of the Vocaloids.NO IT IS NOT Gallery / Gallery}} Live-Action Team Cure Shoes.png|Cure Shoes Cure Room.png|Cure Room Cure Castle.png|Cure Castle Cure Unpaved.png|Cure Unpaved Cure Electric.png|Cure Electric Animated Team Cure Tickety.png|Cure Tickety Cure Adventure.png|Cure Adventure Cure Franklin.png|Cure Franklin Cure Beast.png|Cure Beast Cure Cro.png|Cure Cro / References}} / The Former Girls}} - Glitter Force version Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Former Pretty Cure?! ������